Animals
Several animals have appeared in the Railway Series and the television series. =Animals in the Railway Series= This section is for animals that first or only appeared in the Railway Series, listed in chronological order. The hungry goat The Fat Controller once leant out of a carriage window to cheer for Edward and Henry, but his top-hat was blown into the goat's field and quickly devoured. The fish When Thomas took on water from the River Els some fish were pulled into the bucket used to fill Thomas' tank, and as a result were boiled in Thomas' tank, causing the little blue tank engine severe pains. The fish were later fished out and eaten by Thomas' crew, the Fat Controller and an inspector. The circus animals The circus which visited Sodor in Troublesome Engines owns several animals, like elephants, bears, ponies and camels. Jumbo the elephant An elephant who somehow escaped from the circus and took up residence in Henry's Tunnel. Henry encountered him while investigating a block in the tunnel. The workmen fed the elephant sandwiches, cake, and water, but Henry startled the elephant and was rewarded by a stream of water being squirted over his smokebox. The newt In "Off the Rails", a newt got on Gordon after he fell in the ditch. The cows Edward was passing a field when some cows, frightened by the noise, ran into his train and breaking a coupling. However, poor Edward didn't realise for a long time afterwards. Bluebell After her calf was taken to market, Bluebell mournfully trotted onto the bridge at Rolf's Castle, stopping Gordon and Henry from passing. She didn't move until Gordon's guard and a porter brought her calf to the bridge and led them away. Champion An inquistive bull who once strayed from some farm labourers and ran away. He eventually came across the railway and, seeing grass on either side, began to eat. Daisy tried to shoo him away, but was intimidated by Champion and backed away. Dilly After Donald teased Duck about his "quacking", Duck's crew got revenge by slipping a small duckling into Donald's tender. When discovered, she becomes friends with Donald and his crew, and eventually settled down at Haultraugh, where a small pond was nearby. She was named Dilly by the stationmaster, but she is known to everyone else as Donald's duck. Dilly appeared in the third season episode Donald's Duck. She appeared twice in the annuals, in "Donald's Duck" and "Gordon's Stowaway". She appeared in the song Donald's Duck which was dedicated to her. She also cameoed in the song Gone Fishing. In the annual, she disappeared for a few months, only to return to the station with her husband and children in tow! Bulgy's hens After Bulgy was turned into a henhouse, these hens took up residence in him. When Bulgy was eventually restored, the hens snuck in and roosted in his luggage racks. When Bulgy swerved suddenly the next morning, the hens woke up and caused chaos in Bulgy. It is unknown whether or not the chickens ever received a replacement henhouse. The spider This spider spun a web in the basment of the Knapford Junction signalbox before moving on to greener pastures. However, her web caused a problem on the day of the Railway Series' Golden Jubilee, as it shorted the electrics in the signalbox just minutes before Pip and Emma came into the Junction with the guests. The eels Daisy once brought several crates of eels up to Ffarquhar for a restaurant. Unfortunately, a boy accidentally knocked a crate onto the platform, causing the eels to fall onto the line and give Daisy such a fright that she blew a fuse. =Animals in the television series= This section is for animals that only appeared in the television series. The toad This toad witnessed Thomas crashing onto the pier, and later hitched a ride on his valence. Gremlin In Gordon and the Gremlin, Gordon has problems with his fire; Thomas suggests the cause is gremlins, and later collects a special passenger. At Wellsworth, the passenger's Dalmatian runs away and, after confronting a bull runs into Thomas' cab. At Brendam, Thomas enquires about the visitor, and the Fat Controller reveals she is his mother, who then aptly renames her dog "Gremlin". The hungry ram Percy once encountered this ram on the line. It was lured away by the driver with some cabbage. When Maithwaite station was later vandalised and several boys were trapped in the waiting room with the ram it was suspected to be the culprit, but the terrified boys confessed it was their fault and promised to help clean up. The Fat Controller gave the ram a pumpkin as a reward, but his top-hat was blown away by Harold and was munched up by the ram. The Fat Controller, happily, made light of the situation. It is believed that the ram is owned by Jem Cole, as he is seen collecting the prize pumpkin for the ram. Alicia When Alicia Botti came to Sodor, Thomas was chosen to take her with Annie and Clarabel. While being cleaned, a strange squeak came from the coaches. It kept up as Thomas went to Brendam and when he arrived, it was found that a small mouse had found it's way into Clarabel's compartment. the mouse was given a mousehole in Tidmouth Sheds, and was named Alicia by Thomas. Alicia only appeared in the sixth season episode Thomas, Percy and the Squeak. It is unknown whether or not Alicia stayed through the renovation of Tidmouth Sheds in Calling All Engines, and whether or not she remains there. The Fat Controller's cat The Fat Controller owns a tuxedo cat, as seen in two episodes. It might be Lady Hatt's cat as mentioned in Saved You!. Pegasus Pegasus is a cart horse who lives on a farm near Dryaw airfield. After he foolishly wandered into a ditch, Harold winched him to safety. However, Percy saw Pegasus being pulled through the air and thought that Pegasus was flying. Pegasus only appeared in the seventh season episode "Harold and the Flying Horse". Farmer McColl's dog Farmer McColl owns a black and white collie dog. It has made numerous appearances with Farmer McColl. The Cat and the Kittens Alfie helped saved a mother cat and her kittens from a collapsing building in Alfie has Kittens. The dinosaur A group of archaeologists once discovered a dinosaur skeleton in the mountains near the Skarloey Railway. Alice's dog Alice, the girl who lives at Hill Farm, owns a white dog with a black spot. The cow In the twelfth season episode Thomas and the Billboard, a cow on the line caused Thomas to switch tracks. This was the first CGI-animated animal encountered in the series. Thomas the piglet One of Farmer Trotter's newborn piglets takes a shine to Thomas, so, Farmer Trotter names him Thomas. He is seen in the thirteenth season episode Thomas and the Pigs. He may also make a cameo with the other piglets in Hiro Helps Out. The Sodor Warbler The Sodor Warbler is a rare, brightly coloured yellow bird. Bird watchers come from far and wide to see it. It now resides on a nesting pole at Bluff's Cove. It is seen in the thirteenth season episode, Henry's Good Deeds and the fourteenth season episode, Thomas and Scruff. The giraffe The giraffe was transported from the docks to it's new home at the Sodor Wildlife Centre. Thomas was too impatient to wait for the giraffe's keeper and, as a result, the giraffe would not do as it was told. It is seen in the fourteenth season episode Thomas' Tall Friend. The snowy owl The snowy owl resides in the Whistling Woods, he is a friend of Thomas. Toby used to be scared of the noise it made until he found out who was making the noise. Toby now thinks the bird is beautiful. It appeared in the fourteenth season episode, Toby and the Whistling Woods. =Animals in the annuals and magazines= This section is for animals that only appeared in the annuals and magazines. The camels In the magazine story The Camel Train, these camels help Percy when he breaks down. Mickey Mickey is a monkey who resides at the Animal Rescue Centre. One day he escaped and travelled on Annie's roof to Wellsworth, stole a lady's hat, and sat on the station roof. Thomas' driver tempts the wayward monkey down with fruit and he is soon recaptured. He appeared in the 1996 magazine story Monkey Business!. The Wallcreeper The Wallcreeper is a rare bird spotted on the Island of Sodor. It is most commonly seen at the quarry. It appeared in the magazine story Proud Mavis!. Billy Billy is a dog that belongs to a family. Whilst the family is on holiday, Billy runs away. It turns out that he went to a Butcher's shop because he loves bones. He appeared in Billy's Bones! Mister Mighty Mister Mighty is Shire horse that works at a farm along Thomas' branch line. Once, he was replaced by Terence for a day. But when rain fell, Terence's tread broke, and the breakdown lorry got stuck in the mud, Mister Mighty came to the rescue and the farmer immediately abandons his plan to buy a tractor of his own to replace Mister Mighty. He appeared in the magazine story Mister Mighty!. Lord Harry Lord Harry is an unfriendly bull belonging to Farmer Collett. He is named, either after the mountain engine, or Lord Harry Barrane, chairman of the Culdee Fell Railway. He appeared in the 2002 magazine story, Henry. Kit Kit is a white dog with black spots who resides with his owner in a cottage on Edward's branchline. Everyday, he waits in the garden to bark "hello" to Edward who stops at a nearby signal. His owner cannot get Kit inside the house until he's seen Edward. One day, a thought comes into Edward's mind - since Kit waits for him no matter the weather, he might catch a chill. So, Edward arranges with a carpenter to have a kennel built for Kit to keep him warm come rain or shine! He appears in the story Kit's Kennel. Hector Hector is a big bull belonging to Farmer McColl. He once broke out of his wagon and strayed onto the track, where he gave Mac quite a fright. Despite his angry appearance he is quite calm and very obedient. He appeared in the magazine story, Going First. Biscuit Biscuit is a horse, whose primary job is to tow broken canal boats along the canal. He appeared in the magazine story, Ready Steady Freddie. Category:Animals